Beggar
The Beggar is a randomly occurring NPC in the game. He appears as a slot machine icon on the mini-map. Bumping into The Beggar gives him a penny, and he has a chance of dropping a random pickup, a trinket, an item or nothing at all. This can be repeated until he drops an item, after which he will vanish. The Beggar will remain in the room until he drops an item or is blown up by a bomb. If blown up, he will drop a couple of random consumable items. He always gives a pickup or an item if he doesn't drop anything after giving him 4 cents. *The Beggar's final reward can be a hp up or any item you could get from an item room. *Items from The Beggar are usually cheaper than the items from the shop. *It also seems that giving a beggar your last cent (ie. dropping you to 0 cents) has a higher chance of an item dropping. * Blowing up a Beggar increases the chances of finding the Devil Room. * Giving the Beggar coins increases the chance of finding the Angel Room. TheTarot Cards#JudgementTarot Card XX Judgement can be used to spawn a Beggar in any room. This causes the beggar to drop items appropriate to that room, allowing a player to get free devil room items or multiple cubes of meat, for example. Devil Beggar Devil Beggars are new with the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. They can be found anywhere a normal beggar can be found. They can also be spawned with the Judgement card. Beggars will exchange red hearts similar to a Blood Donation Machine, taking 1/2 heart in levels up to the Womb and 1 full heart in the Womb and deeper) per use for trinkets or items. Unlike normal beggars, devil beggars also have a chance of spawning a Devil Room item. If blown up, they drop two spiders. Devil Beggars will take Eternal Hearts first, then Normal Hearts. Devil Beggar take normal hearts over soul hearts. If you only have half a heart left and you have some Soul hearts it will use those Soul hearts. Heart donation counts as damage, so they should be avoided when attempting to achieve a "take no damage" achievement unless encountered with the use of invincibility-granting items such as the Book of Shadows or My Little Unicorn. For the purpose of opening a Devil/Angel Room, Devil Beggars count as normal beggars. Unlike normal Beggars, Devil Beggars aren't guaranteed to give out a drop when played 5 times. Devil Beggars, like Blood Banks can be exploited with Book of Shadows, Gamekid, My Little Unicorn, etc. Devil Beggars will occasionally fluctuate on health-taking, taking one heart, no hearts, etc. with no seeming pattern. Devil Beggars actually count as Blood Donation Machines as you can unlock Mom's Bottles of Pills by giving hearts to them. Devil Beggars have been recently and official claimed butt holes Possible Item Drops *Brimstone *Chocolate Milk *''an HP Up'' *Chemical Peel *Pills *The Poop *The Mulligan *Technology 2 *Tooth Picks *Ouija Board *Blood Lust *The Mitre *Prayer Card *Bobby Bomb *Sacred Heart *Guppy's Hair Ball *The D20 *Lord of the Pit *Umbilical Cord *The Rosary *Mom's Knife *The Nail *The Relic *Sacrificial Dagger *The Halo *Speed Ball *Forget Me Now *Yum Heart *The Pact *Max's Head *Sister Maggy *Dead Cat *Celtic Cross *We Need to go Deeper *Scapular *The Tick *Guppy's Paw *Anarchist Cookbook *Lucky Foot *Book of Revelations *The Bible *Mom's Purse *Treasure Map Category:NPC